


Sherlock | NOM NOM NOM (fanvid/crack!vid)

by VidDuality



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other, Tributes, gross food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: Sherlock sure keeps some weird things in his kitchen. John is not exactly amused. A tribute to all the gross (and some things that may actually be edible) food in Sherlock. This is pretty much all crack!vid.





	Sherlock | NOM NOM NOM (fanvid/crack!vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Show: Sherlock  
> Music: "Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom" by Parry Gripp


End file.
